The everlasting fire, burns within
by Princess Kenny-Chan
Summary: Reader is a samurai girl, who ran away from the fire temple by her brothers command, she and her fellow fire protectors made sure Garmadon stayed down into the underworld and protected the elemental sword of fire, but as she made her way to the earth scythe. She soon discovered they had the same brutal fate. Next was ice, then lightning. But then what happens? When she meets Kai?


A girl giggled, adventuring her camp, as her fellow samurai talked and laughed. You smiled, loving the heat, as it hit your tan skin. Your long hair flowed freely, cascading down your back in waves of the colour (h/c). A limp, golden forehead tiara, encrusted with small amber's, the tiara flew like embers from your tribes fire. A huge, yet small, ruby hang in the middle of the tiara, hanging just above your head. Your long Greek tunic enchanted with golden string and made of the finest silk.

You chuckled, polity covering your mouth with your hand, your nails painted red, your fingers short and fragile to the eyes. You grinned, watching over your people. That's right, your people. You were greeted with many smiles and happy cheers, as you walked past, waving to the civilians. You were a fire deity. A goddess of the polytheistic people, people who believed in more than one god. But you were very young, only just twelve. You also had a half-brother, but you always called him your full brother. He was only half God, so not full.

Of course there was more gods and goddess, I mean, there was Lightning, Ice and Earth, but most of them where half. You were skilled in the arts of a samurai warrior, and your people guarded the underworld. Not protecting. Waiting. Waiting for Lord Garmadon. A traitor to man kind. A traitor to Ninjago. You protected the sword of elemental powers, the golden sword of fire. It was with every weapon, protectors and a ruler. You stretched, your arms painted with interesting markings of red. Each one resembling the way of life and fire, and how they are connected. Your face was decorated with majestic swirls and lines of a bright red, your eyes holding the smallest hint of crimson red.

You blinked, as your bare foot grew tired of stepping on multiple of jiggered stones and pebbles, but you were used to it, and kept going. Where? May you ask. To check on your sword of course. In till the golden sword is retrieved by its rightful owner, you are the holder. The sword is rightfully owned by you, for you are the ruler. Your parents had passed the job to you, even though you pacifically said you wanted to be a free girl. They disagreed.

"There you are," You said, climbing into the entrance of the fire temple.

The hot, molten, lava, bubbled around you, as you walked forward. Hot rock did not bother you none, for you were fire itself. You gently stepped, for you. Could fall at anytime. Your tunic was still a little to long, for you had not fully grown yet. Sprays of intense hot pain, sprayed at your feet, a few splashes burning your feet, but left no mark. You reached forward, taking its handle, but just grasping it. You couldn't take it out, for it was against the rules. It may be yours, but not for the keeping. You loved the way it felt, for it made you tingle with anxiety. You were quiet strange to feel anger and disappointment for fun. Yes, the weapon gave you feelings of the owner.

So a hot head? How convenient. For it was quiet obvious that this would happen, you smiled, a genuine smile from the heart. But nevertheless, you stroked you hands against its oddly warm texture, before bidding it goodbye. But as you walked out, a shadow of black laughed.

"You'll see, soon you'll never greet the red ninja, for you will die, all of you," It laughed maniacally, in a sadistic tone of hunger and pain.

The rock cracked, as tons of vehicles broke through the surfaces. Eruptions of steam and lava, burst through the ground, more sick laughter was followed. As the skull army either drove or marched through the portal. None other than Lord Garmadon commanding them.

"I'll get out of this 'hell' hole," He said, sneering, "You'll see,"

* * *

Your arms swayed in a child like manner, as you jumped over cracks. You smiled gracefully, humming a small tune, your head turning to all directions around you. A few children of the tribe, laughed, as they played their little hopscotch. Boys playing soccer/football, as you waved to them, hoping to join. Most of them either Shi t wave, or quiver slightly in fear of your power. That's right. You were both praised, and frightened of.

You wondered why, you waved to everybody around. Samurai coated in their red and black attire of both clothe and armour. Ice was white and black, earth black and brown, lightning blue and black. The armour was black for every elemental samurai, except for earth, theirs was brown. Laughter surrounded you, as little kids ran in between the legs of their relatives. You smiled sadly, griping your wrist, that was leaning onto your chest. Turning your head slightly to the left. You gasped, falling over, as you walked into one of the samurai's Staring up, you were met with stone, cold, amber eyes, their hand placed on the handle of their katana, that was in their seath on their belt.

They let a stifle laugh. You giggled, your shoulde`rs shaking slightly as you let the golden sound, echo, out of your mouth. You smiled with your eyes closed, one word escaping your round mouth.

"Brother," The samurai smiled, as you spoke.

Adan helped you up, "Falling from heaven like always," He joked, as his leather gloves let go off your soft hand.

You blushed, he always teased you about your heritage. You snatched your golden bracelet from the ground, slipping it on.

"Aren't you supposed to be on guard?" You asked, placing your hands on your hips.

He scoffed, easily pushing your question away, "So what? You can't order me-!" He's sentence got cut off.

"Your suppost to be by the temple," The general walked past, nodding to you.

You smirked, as Adan's arm went limp by his side. His body straightened, and his face fear strucked. He sighed, looking down, mumbling,"Seeya," He walked away.

You frowned, a sigh breathed out your mouth. Now your alone.

_I'm tired now, Okay, night. I know I shouldn't be making another story, BUT! I need this one! So, I won't really update as much, because I'm really busy, were going on an after school trip, and we come back at 11:00 pm..._


End file.
